darkspyro_accurate_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
HIR
"You don't cut slack, you slice it thinly! Slice thinly him some slack, guys." History HIR (otherwise known as BestNotes or Notes) is a longtime member of darkSpyro. His account was made on November 23rd, 2006, by both him and a friend at the time. It was actually an accident, as he intended to simply email the site's administrator, dark52, to thank him for his walkthrough on Spyro: A Hero's Tail and Spyro: Shadow Legacy. After a short time, HIR took full control of the account and has used it since. Back in 2006, the darkSpyro community was very small. HIR was one of several regular users and the site was very different than it is today. The Stuff & Nonsense, Forum Games, Role Play, Video Games, and Polls boards did not yet exist. The PM system and Guestbooks also had not been implemented. The site's layout was very different as well. Topics had a 200 page limit, videos could not be embeded into a post, and guest accounts had permission to post in topics. The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning had recently been released, so Imuch of the buzz around darkSpyro was about that game. HIR holds the opinion that A New Beginning is fun to play and is presently his favorite Legend of Spyro game. Initially, HIR was not well received by the other members. He was brash and confrontational and lied about a number of trivial things. He boasted many times that he could beat A New Beginning in 45 minutes, which he still can't do even to this day. His tendency to complain about users breaking the site's rules, which weren't heavily enforced at the time, brought him close to being banned. HIR changed his attitude in response, becoming a hyperactive user with a penchant to act like a Large Ham and make some pretty crazy posts. He became friendly with several of the sites regular users, such as ThatsSoRaven, Ross, Dragginwings, and RedWelshDragon. All of his friends from the site's early days are no longer members, and as social networking didn't yet exist, he wasn't able to keep in touch with them when they left. He does still converse with fellow members from the site's earlier years, such as Razz or Carmelita Fox. The release of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night brought more traffic to the site and HIR became friendly with several of the new users, including Aura24, Shrazer320, Wild, Zerodius, Blackholes_Wolf, Ghakimx, and bmah. He continued to be an enthusiastic participant of the forums, which started to change and take a form more similar to what they look like today. During the time following the game's release, many new users complained that the game's bosses were too difficult. This prompted HIR to create a Boss FAQ for the game. While he now admits it's grossly outdated and pretty lousy, he was proud of the accomplishment at the time. Things really started to change when The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon came out in 2008. The new game brought a huge influx of traffic into the website and caused a serious rift amongst the members. Users were divided over whether the game was good or bad. HIR took the opinion that the game was atrocious, saying it was his second least favorite game, behind the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). This drew a lot of criticism and hateful comments from newer members, however some older members like Shrazer and bmah were willing to back him up. After three and a half years of activity on the forum, HIR disappeared suddenly in March 2010. His absence was noted by a few users but he gave little explanation, citing "health problems." He uprooted himself from his New York home to move to Utah for 2 months, then on to a military boarding school in Montana. The boarding school prohibited the use of phones and computers, meaning HIR could not go on the internet. HIR kept tabs on the website through an acquaintance from back home, who would lurk on the site and send the details through the mail. HIR ended up returning to darkSpyro upon returning to New York in late July of 2011, after around a year and a half absence. His initial level of activity was very low, on account of no longer recognizing users on the site. The forum had changed drastically due to the introduction of Skylanders. HIR quickly dismissed the game, citing his lack of interest. Due to his absence, HIR missed the vast majority of drama and controversey occurring on the website, including the so-called Religion Wars and infamous trolls like Prysom and Skorpion. Toward the end of 2011, HIR was contemplating leaving the site for good, but enjoyed interacting with users like CAV, Spyrobaro, sonicbrawler, arceustheprime, and ReshiramForever enough to stick around. He became more involved in Stuff & Nonsense the next year. Recent Site Activity At the end of 2012, dark52 announced plans to get moderators for the forum. HIR applied and was ultimately accepted. He started with the relatively inactive General and Idle Chatter boards, as well as Forum Games. However, due to the resignations of half the moderating team, he has also assisted with moderating Stuff & Nonsense, the Fandom boards, the Spyro game boards, Video Gaming, and Site Help & Suggestions. His stance on moderating forums is notably more conservative than the other Hunters. He believes in the power of the spoken word and trying to talk things out with other users. Despite him saying that he's always willing to talk to someone if they need it, users have rarely taken him up on the offer. He believes moderation powers should be used when someone clearly crosses the line between what's right and what's wrong. The majority of the userbase criticizes him for rarely taking action, especially with the active Stuff & Nonsense section. During 2013, HIR received a large amount of attention from newer users to the site. This included topics made about him and posts geared toward drawing his attention. HIR attempted to take it all in stride. But the attention led to a backlash from other users. In general, most users tend to ignore stuff HIR posts except for an occassional, serious rant. Though HIR considers himself friendly with most users on the site and would maybe consider a few to be online friends, no one currently on the site would point to him as a friend. In 2014, HIR dropped his activity levels. He attributes this to a combination of a busy work schedule and not wanting to continue attracting attention to himself. He moderated the boards he was assigned behind the scenes. His activity declined significantly in the summer, and event more in the fall when he started up classes. His recent contributions to the forum include a short-lived Video Game News thread and the Darky Awards, a set of forum achievement awards that were created to parody the end-of-year awards topics that he felt always boiled down to popularity contests. He also handled the co-creation, development, and topic-running of Survivor: darkSpyro. He designed and hosted seasons 1, 3, 4, 6, and 9 as well as managed the overall topic. The game was wildly popular for its one year life cycle, before HIR shut it down in June 2014. He said he felt the game had "run its course for the time being." The game was revived by Seiki in September, with HIR's permission. He monitored the new topic. Personality HIR is known for his over-the-top antics. He frequently posts phrases in ALL CAPS and uses conspiracy theories or Insane Troll Logic in his posts. He is best identified by his use of irregular smileys in virtually every post, citing his hatred of the forum's built-in BBCode smileys and the fact that pure text makes it tough to discern the emotions behind posts. In 2013 he adopted a catchphrase: "Well, this is certainly a topic... ;>.>". It was used in topics that HIR finds completely ridiculous. He immediately dropped it in 2014 when he learned other users despised it. Aside from that, HIR has a few other running gags that will show up in his posts from time to time. Aside from his typical shenanigans, very little is known about HIR due to his devout refusal to divulge personal information on an anonymous web forum. A select few users know what he sounds like as a result of his brief participation in a Skype group. Other Aside from darkSpyro, HIR frequents other areas of the internet. He spends a lot of time on YouTube watching Let's Plays or other gaming and entertainment shows. He is an avid fan of the entertainment site ScrewAttack.com, although he has never tried to join the g1's, due to his feeling that he has nothing to contribute. His favorite television shows include House, MD, The Amazing Race, and Law & Order: SVU. He also enjoys video games, but due to a worsening neurological condition, he struggles to play most of them. His absolute favorite series is the Ratchet & Clank series, handled by Spyro's creators, Insomniac Games. Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time is his favorite game of all time. He has a great fondness for cartoony games, adventure games, and platformers. Some of his other favorite series are Mario, Metroid, Devil May Cry, MOTHER, Jak & Daxter, and the Ace Attorney games. HIR enjoys video game music above anything else, which frequently makes him out-of-touch with the music world. His favorite soundtrack is from Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time. HIR's List O' Ridiculous Conspiracy Theories & Headcanons Conspiracy Theories 1. Every user on darkSpyro is HIR in some way, shape, or form, with one exception... 2. Big Green, Small Green, Medium Green, Rendar, and Render are part of a hive mind. It grows stronger with each additional member. 3. Nintendo secretly programmed all its Wiis to malfunction as the Wii U gains steam, so everyone will buy Wii U's. 4. HIR is always crazy. No exceptions. 5. If you find yourself thinking HIR is normal, consult theory #4. 6. DragonCamo is obsessed with HIR being obsessed about Colress, when in reality he isn't. Headcanons 1. Emperor Percival Tachyon is really Ripto's reincarnation 2. The events of The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon never happened. Spyro and Cynder remained trapped inside a crystal for all eternity and Malefor took over the world. 3. Bowser is not evil, he is misunderstood. 4. Yoshis are the most promiscuous characters in the Marioverse... and possibly all of gaming. 5. The Mega Ram Spyro is actually Ember in disguise. 6. All Mario games are actually plays or shows put on for our amusement. In reality, Mario and Bowser are best buddies who play sports together and go go-karting on the weekends. Category:Users Category:Hunters Category:Community